


You're Worth It

by PetalBurst



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ruby with an eyepatch, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalBurst/pseuds/PetalBurst
Summary: Ruby and Weiss share a moment together





	You're Worth It

The candlelight flickered as the two shared a needy kiss between each other, hands grasping for each other’s bodies. It had been months since they had had a moment alone.

Ruby breaks the passionate kiss with a gasp and brings her lips to Weiss’ scar; it was a special gesture, a treat that Weiss had become accustomed to since they started dating.

Weiss let out a small laugh as Ruby’s lips left her skin and they looked into each other’s eyes. She loved how incredibly sweet Ruby was to her, loved these small moments they had. Weiss laid a tender hand beside Ruby’s own scar; a burn mark that painted the left side of her face that she covered with a leather eye patch. 

A warm smile crept onto Ruby’s lips as she leaned into her girlfriend’s touch and pulled Weiss’ hand onto the obscuring strap.

“You can move it if you want to.” It wasn’t a question, but rather an invitation.

Weiss nodded hesitantly as she proceeded to lift the patch up and shift it on top of Ruby’s hair. Ruby felt a bit embarrassed having her mark on display. This was Weiss though, the girl she loved, and Weiss was no ordinary person.

“You’re beautiful.”

A snicker escaped Ruby’s throat. She never got used to being complimented before and certainly not after the incident. She looked away bashfully and forced out a quiet, “Thank babe.” She didn’t know what else to say.

Weiss leant in and kissed Ruby’s burn mark the same way Ruby had placed her sweet kisses on her scar. She trailed kisses down to the two claw scars that hung near her lips. She wanted to kiss every wound better. She knew that despite having healed physically, mentally Ruby still needed her. Each scar had a story and Weiss could recount each one as though it were her own.

Pulling back, she looked into Ruby’s eye. It was glimmering with affection. Ruby was clearly enjoying the pampering and getting so much attention from Weiss. No words were spoken between the two as Weiss continue mapping each scar on Ruby’s body with a soft kiss. She placed kisses on each of Ruby’s arms that were littered with grimm slashes to Ruby’s abdomen. Weiss grabbed Ruby’s shirt gently and tugged part of it away to kiss the Nevermore clawing marks that polka-dotted her frame. Weiss placed gentle kisses onto each of them and Ruby couldn’t help but giggle at the contact.

“You don’t need to do all this.” Ruby said shyly, trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

“You’re worth it and more.” With that, she went back to Ruby’s lips.

  
  



End file.
